


Those eyes

by Doggo_with_a_bloggo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo_with_a_bloggo/pseuds/Doggo_with_a_bloggo
Summary: This fiction was inspired by the song "I know those eyes/this man is dead" by the musical, the count of MontecristoThe reader and Loki were deeply in love before life tore them apart, they reunite but Loki has changed





	Those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> //The dress
> 
> https://www.google.de/search?q=green+gold+ball+dress&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=ismvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjElazF1r3eAhXPYlAKHQV3AxYQ_AUIEigB&biw=360&bih=598#imgrc=j5pGa-ecbwBAbM
> 
> Now for this fic I've used Tom in his role in the hollow crown
> 
> https://www.google.de/search?q=Bearded+loki&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwj4gJuo2b3eAhXHO1AKHYCHAZYQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=Bearded+loki&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.12..0.3529630.3533015..3534225...2.0..0.131.1195.8j4......0....1.......5..35i39j0i67.GqqNcTMohpc&ei=JnPgW_hVx_fAAoCPhrAJ&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=ismvn&biw=360&bih=598#imgrc=Whw-xC_yPX53VM&imgdii=Ycz-zRRCxT9PfM //
> 
> If you want me to write a part two let me know//

The ball was tidious to the young woman, men trying to court her in hopes of gaining her father's wealth. Her silken (H/c) framed her face perfectly, the long green gown with golden she wore signaled that her heart was still captured by her love, Loki. After he left Asgard to take over Midgard she hadn't seen him, the news of his imprisonment left her relieved, she sent him letters and even got a few back but then he suddenly stopped responding, for months she wrote him but no answer, she had cried for nights but then, the news of his death reached her. The grieving process took years and she still wasn't over it, she had loved Loki with all her heart, it shattered as she lost him, she knew she could never love another. It was her father who was encouraging her to move on, she loved her father and found herself agreeing to his wish which is why she participated in a ball once again. Rumors had it that her father was trying to find a suitable husband for his daughter but he would never do that, he hoped that she might be able to move on over her loss if she found someone to give her heart to once more, she sighed, she missed him so much.

The mumbles and movements around her stopped as the host, a king of a far away realm, graciously walked down the expensive looking staircase, he was a handsome man the woman had to admit, she wasn't the only one to think that way, every woman around her hold their breath as they watched his elegant movements. His hair, short curls and hazel brown held a golden crown on top of his head, a perfectly groomed beard adorned his sharp gruff features and the dark armor on his body made him look like a living shadow, it contrasted hard against his pale skin that seemed oh so flawless. He let his gaze roam over the crowd with a neutral frown that's when she noticed that there was something about him that seemed familiar..his eyes. Green, mixed with blue and silver and suddenly, they met hers. The breath caught in her throat as those eyes widened in recognition but soon moved on.

**My God, my heart beats faster! And my mind is racing Could it be...? Could it be that you've come back to life?**

 

His Form disappeared in the crowd, sorounded by business men and noble women she pushed through the crowd, spotting him once more. His eyes landed on her once more, the man who he was talking to didn't seem to notice and continued to talk. Those eyes..they were the same as her loved once, she'd recognize them everywhere.

 

**I know those eyes, following me Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea I know that face, strange though it seems Younger and kinder, it haunts all my dreams**

 

He broke the eye contact and finished his talk, moving forward to a woman that already seemed to have waited to talk to him. She moved closer, waiting for the conversation to end and watched the man walk out on the balcony where she followed suit. They were alone now and slowly she approached him, almost scared he'd dissappear if she moved to fast.

 

**How can you stand there, a whisper from me? Yet somehow, be so far away? In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see With so many words left to say**

 

The man didn't look at her as he scoffed, years alone in a prison cell after the death of his beloved mother had changed him. He continued to stare at the moon with a snarl on his face. If she only knew what he truly was she'd run away in fright.

 

**This man is dead, he is no more He died a little each day Like a thief, a life long grief has stolen him away The mind plays tricks You are confused The man you seek is long gone**

 

He turned to her, his fists clenched tightly, approaching her menacingly, each step he took made her back away in fright, this was not the Loki she fell on love with all those years ago. The King grinned bitterly at her fear and moved in closer until he had her backed up against the wall.

 

**Dead and cold A story told, by those he trusted, those he loved, and those who then... moved on**

 

He glared at her with the last sentence, walking back inside the ball room, inviting a young woman to dance with him, she agreed and he turned his eyes to his newfound partner. The young woman looked around and asked the first man she saw for a dance, joining the other couples and searching for the king again. Said king glanced in her direction, the pain in his chest almost suffocating him, he couldn't write back to her, not after his mother's dead, not after knowing his true heritage, not after knowing his fate of in prisoment without freedom.

 

**I am a ghost, just a mirage Who chases traces of you**

 

The woman looked down, maybe she was mistaken, maybe it wasn't her love.

 

**There in that voice...Traces of you...**

 

His eyes flashed in her mind once more as they changed partners, no. Those eyes only existed once like that. Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea The king twirled his new dance partner and turned his eyes to the blonde in his arms, she leaned against him happily, not seeing the sadness in his face, he moved away from the familiar woman.

 

**This man is dead, he is no more And though it's torturing me**

 

The partners shifted once more, the (h/c) woman thought about the man she fell in love with all those years ago, that kind, mischievous man that she gave her heart to, he had the same eyes.

 

**I know those eyes...**

But he wasn't the same.  

**It's torturing me**

 

They changed partners and suddenly they were face to face with each other, the once expressionless green orbs of his now gleamed with sorrow as they both joined each other in a duet of sorrow.

 

**Can either of us really ever be free? How can you stand there a whisper from me...?**

 

He twirled her, pressing her back to his chest before pressing his face to her neck, inhaling the scent he had missed all those years, feeling her soft skin against his but he could not do this to her. He wasn't the man she seeked in him.

 

**When you are still so far away? And why does the truth seem too hard to be true? With so much broken...**

 

He looked away, his eyes flashing blood red. The woman cupped his face, he leaned into her soft palm and looked deep in her eyes.

**And so much damage**

Her eyes teared up as he moved away from her touch, grasping her hand to lower it.

**There are no words**

He leaned in close to her ear before whispering. " **Left to say...** "


End file.
